Pokemon Journeys Red, Green and Blue
by Crutey
Summary: Basically the prose version of the Manga with added parts, only short chapters at the moment but they will get longer. Red, Green and Blue go on their journeys.
1. Vs Mew

**Chapter 1- Mew**

Far from the busy hustle and bustle of life is a small town named Pallet, this ideal haven is where our story begins but little do the townsfolk know that the adventures of some of the children from this town will eventually become legend.

Four children run through the fields laughing and pretending to be their favourite pokemon.

'Saur…Saur…Bulbasaur!' growls one boy as he tackles another who falls over laughing and gives out a loud 'Pikachu!' as the other boy pretends to be electrocuted and rolls down a nearby bank followed by his friends.

'Nidirino!' cries the pokemon as the four bounce onto its back before rolling on away, the angry pokemon growls and gives chase.

The youngest boy stands and stares at the charging pokemon 'I'm going to catch it' he declares triumphantly and throws a small red and white ball at the pokemon which it carelessly bats away with its horn and continues to run. The kids scream as the pokemon closes in and pins them to a tree by circling them so they cannot escape.

'Water gun!' comes a loud yell, Nidirino turns it's head as a powerful blast of water catches it on it's side and drives it hard into a tree. A red and white ball spins through the air and connects with the pokemon who seems to be sucked inside the ball.

'You okay?' asks the boy to the four youngsters as he bends down to pick up his pokeball and pats his Poliwhirl on the head, the kids nod nervously till the boy flashes them a smile 'you have to weaken a pokemon before you capture it' informs the boy as the four laugh and run off towards their homes with their mini-adventure already forgotten.

The boy runs up to catch the children deciding he better make sure they get home safely 'Thanks Red' says one of the little boys happily with a smile 'could I play with your pokemon one day?' asks the boy nervously as he stares at the balls on Red's belt.

'Maybe' said Red with a smile as he ruffles the boys hair which reminds him of his own messy black hair which he hides wisely under a baseball cap.

'Have you ever been to see Professor Oak?' asks one boy who quickly follows up with his reason for asking 'my daddy says he is the worlds greatest scientist and knows more about pokemon then anyone in the world.'

'I very much doubt he knows more then me' laughs Red cockily as usual. Cockyness is one of Red's major character flaws alongside know-it-all-ism.

'No…Professor Oak knows everything' said the little girl who was walking along quietly much unlike the boys she travelled with 'He has been training his grandson to know everything about pokemon and he is going to be the worlds greatest pokemon master' she said shyly with a smile and a blush.

'I don't think so nobody is greater then me' laughs Red as the kids open a garden gate and wave goodbye leaving red to walk on his own '_Hmmm Professor Oak?'_ thinks Red to himself as he stretches. _'Maybe I will pay the Pokemon Prof a visit'_ Red yawns loudly and closes his eyes for a minute only to walk into something.

'Hey watch where you're going you little brat' growls the man he had walked into before he gave one last scowl and crossed the street to talk to some other men, all were dressed in black jumpsuits with big red a big bright red R on the front.

'So you're sure it'll be there?' said one of the men as Red walked past around the corner which caught his attention so he stood still just out of sight to listen. 'Yeah, apparently the boss says this pokemon is super powerful and probably the rarest pokemon in the world so be there route 101 tonight'. The men separated and one passed red who pretended to be picking gum off his shoe.

'_That pokemon is mine'_ thinks Red to himself.

…

That night Red walks up the path off route 101 with an armful of pokeballs and turns into the woods where he was sure he saw a figure disappear into minutes earlier. He creeps forward slowly and crouches when he sees the figure of a boy about the same age as him with brown hair wearing a purple top battling with his pokemon.

Red shifts a little to get a better view and sees the boy has a Charmander which was blowing fire towards a mysterious little pink pokemon with a long tail and big feet, the pokemon seemed to glow and was floating in mid air almost laughing at the boy and his pokemon, not a single flame touched the pokemon as it protected itself with an attack not known to Red. The boy in purple scowls and orders his Charmander to return as he turns and takes a step away from the mysterious pokemon who simply just looks at him.

'I cant believe you're giving up so easily!' yells Red as he jumps from the bushes startling the other boy but not the pokemon who seemed to know he was always there. 'Go Poliwhirl' ordered Red as he released his Poliwhirl who he called Poli. The little blue frog stares on at the pokemon with a determined look on it's face awaiting orders 'Water gun' orders Red as Poli fires a torrent at the other pokemon, the pokemon easily reflects the attack straight back at Poliwhirl which blasts him into a rock K'Oing the pokemon easily. Red was sure he saw the pokemon smile as it began to rise into the air taking with it it's light leaving the woods in almost total darkness.

'I can't believe it beat me' said Red to himself totally forgetting about the other boy who had stayed to watch the battle all the time with a smirk on his face.

'You should have realised you wouldn't capture it…it's too strong I realised that the second time I attacked it. He was playing with us and I didn't want my Charmander hurt so I gave up, I bet your Poliwhirl wishes you had as much sense' laughed the boy as he exited the woods leaving Red nursing his Poliwhirl and his own ego.

Minutes later five men dressed in black with big a big red R on the chest break into the clearing and look shocked at the destruction from the previous battles. 'Hey I recognise that kid' growls the man Red ran into earlier as he approaches him 'Where's Mew runt' asks the man but Red simply looks at him still unable to comprehend his defeat which is something that had never happened to him in his entire life.

'I said where's Mew?' asked the man again as he grabbed Red by the T-shirt and lifts him from the floor.

'Leave him we've picked up the trail he isn't far away' said one of the other men as they ran through some bushes out of the clearing, the man scowled again and quickly followed behind.

…

The next day the sun beats down heavily as it dries the morning dew from the grass and Red finds himself walking slowly up the long driveway to the home of the Pokemon Professor, professor Oak. _'If talking to this guy is the only way to improve my skills and become the worlds greatest pokemon master then that's what'll do'_ thinks Red to himself as he nervously reaches towards the door bell.

To be Continued….


	2. Vs Machoke

**Chapter 2 Machoke**

The doorbell rings again and Red waits for an answer by now he is jumping mad he has rang the bell so many times and no one has answered, he normally wouldn't care but he had psyched himself up and convinced himself that he must do it and now he couldn't. He banged on the door as he lost his temper and banged on the door 'Open up I know you're in there'. Red quickly regained control of his temper and decided he might as well try the handle, he placed his hands on the knob and slowly turned it and was a little surprised that the slowly crept open opening into a massive laboratory.

Red walks around the room looking at the huge machines what shined in the light which streamed through the windows, lights flashed on and off on the machine and computers calculated numbers. Red figured Oak would have to leave his computers on all the time to gather information on pokemon. Speaking of pokemon, Red noticed pokeballs lining the walls and a giant circular table in the centre of the room containing three concave holders that pokeballs were supposed to sit in two were empty but one contained a pokeball. Red couldn't resist seeing what pokemon was inside so he quickly cast a glance around as he grabbed the ball and lifted it from its holder.

Red looked inside the pokeball through the clear button on the front to see a Bulbasaur which smiled at him happily, 'Hey Buddy' said Red as he pressed the button to release the pokemon which seemed happy to be out of it's ball. 'This is Poliwhirl' said Red as he released the pokemon who smiled happily at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur didn't return the smile and growled angrily at the Poliwhirl which shocked red before realisation of the problem came over him. Red never got to act on his idea as he was grabbed forcefully from behind.

'I have you now thief!' yelled Professor Oak as he picked Red from his feet. Red yelled in surprise and kicked his feet out accidentally hitting a large red button which caused the pokeballs that surrounded them on the shelves to spring open releasing all the pokemon into the now very crowded lab.

'Look what you've done now' growled Oak with a look of rage on his face 'Help me round up my pokemon and then we'll deal with the problem of you trying to steal one.'

'I wasn't trying to steal it' insisted Red as he returned some of the pokemon to their pokeballs.

'Oh no the window is open!' screamed Oak as he saw several pokemon leaping and flying through the window. 'I demand you capture the loose pokemon on my land and don't try and run away I'll switch the electricity on to the electric fences' said Oak as a Pidgey flew over his head and dropped a little white present across his face which caused him to fume even more, Red took the hint and slowly exited the lab.

…

An hour later Red returned soaking wet, covered in bee stings, his jeans were ripped and he seemed out of breath. 'Got them' he said with a sigh as he dropped down into a heap on the floor.

'There are still three missing' said Oak as he counted the last of the balls, they must have gotten off the land before the power was turned on on the fences my bet is they're heading fro Viridian city'.

'I'll go get them' said Red as he made his way to his feet slowly, he wasn't used to being ready for bed at this time of the morning but right now he would love to go home and climb under the covers.

'Oh no you don't, if I let you go, you'll disappear and not come back. I'm coming too' said Oak as opened a door and pulled out of the cluttered closet two old bicycles.

…

'I wasn't stealing your pokemon' yelled Red again as he rode angrily behind Oak.

'Well even if you weren't you had no right to be in my lab with my Bulbasaur' countered Oak which had Red stumped because it was true he shouldn't have been in the lab.

'I wanted to talk to you about Bulbasaur actually…' said Red before Oak cut him off.

'Look there its Meowth and Oddish' said Oak as he popped out one of the pokeballs he was carrying and ordered Oddish to return, Red did the same with Meowth and handed the ball over to Oak.

'Only Bulbasaur left' said Oak as he began to free wheel down the hill towards Viridian City which sprawled out in front of them.

'This guy is never going to listen to me' sighed Red as he pushed off and rocketed down the hill after Oak.

…

Red slams his breaks on as hard as he can and comes to a stop outside the abandoned Viridian gym where Oak stands angrily waiting for him. 'I just saw Bulbasaur going in there but I cant fit through the open window so you'll have to go and then open the door for me.'

'Okay but when we get Bulbasaur back we have to talk' said Red as he leaned his bike against the wall and stood on it to reach the window and began to pull himself through.

Red landed with a thud in the darkened room which was full if sticky spider webs, the musty smell hit him and he coughed as he began to walk to the door to allow the professor in. He pulled on the door with all his might and it slowly began to crack open.

'Bulbasaur' yelled oak as he searched around the battle room for the little grass pokemon, 'there you are' said Oak as he saw Bulbasaur in the corner looking like he was trying to hide. Oak approached only to be hit with a gentle vinewhip as if warning him to keep away from him. 'What's wrong Bulbasaur?' asked Oak before angrily turning to Red 'What did you do to my Pokemon?'

'I didn't do anything' yelled Red in his own defence 'like I've been trying to tell you all morning Bulbasaur doesn't like being cooped up in the lab all day he wants to go on adventures, I realised that when I first saw the look on his face when he met Poliwhirl…he was jealous'.

Bulbasaur trotted happily up to Red who stroked him on his head much to the seed pokemon's joy 'Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise' said Oak, he was just about to say something else but was interrupted by a loud growling noise behind him, he turned to see a giant muscular angry looking Machoke staring at the three.

Machoke throws a punch which Oak only manages to dodge causing Machoke's fist to slam into a concrete post which lads on Oak pinning his leg to the floor, he screams in pain. Machoke surges forward towards Red and tries to punch him in the face, red flinches but the punch doesn't come, he opens his eyes to see Bulbasaur holding Machoke back with its vines, red quickly jumps out of the way.

Bulbasaur and Machoke battle on attacking each other as Red looks on nervously trying to come up with a plan to save the little pokemon and himself. Red notices the stream of sunlight coming through a clean area of the dirty windows that he caused when he used it to hoist himself into the room wiping the dirt away by accident. He quickly grabs one of the rocks from the broken plinth and throws it through the glass in the window causing sunlight to stream through, he repeats his idea with the bigger window ext to the broken one which casts a huge beam of light across the battle going on causing Bulbasaur's bulb to glow, Bulbasaur releases his ultimate attack Solarbeam which plows into Machoke driving it hard into a wall fainting it instantly.

Red and Bulbasaur help Oak out from under the rubble and towards the door, 'that was a great strategy how could you tell that Bulbasaur knew that attack?' asked Oak as he flinched from the pain and the bright light that hit his eyes when he exited into the bright outside.

Red blushed a little and smiled a weak smile 'I didn't' he laughed a little 'I just thought that sunlight would make the plant pokemon stronger.' Oak let out a big belly laugh and continued on his way with Red's help to the pokemon centre where he was sure despite him being human they would help his leg.

…

Oak was all bandaged up as Red and Bulbasaur entered the room he was resting in smiling. 'I've been thinking about Bulbasaur' said Oak with a smile. 'I'm going to let him go on your journey with you if that's what he wants' said Oak with a look at Bulbasaur who nodded happily. 'Well then good look you two and please keep in touch, I'll be fine to get home by myself.'

Red and Bulbasaur smiled at Oak and each other before turning to leave, red quickly halted and turned to Oak 'I just remembered why I was at your lab…What does it take to be the worlds greatest pokemon master?' asked Red.

Oak smiled warmly and thought for a second of a way to express his thoughts 'Well first of all it takes this' said Oak as he handed a small red device to Red 'this is a pokedex it's like a pokemon encyclopedia 'really though many people think power and training make them great but to be a true master you need more…a caring heart and devotion between pokemon and trainer are the keys to success. Now good luck and get going before I change my mind' said Oak with a smile as he shook reds hand before Red and Bulbasaur leave the room on their journey.

To be Continued…


	3. Vs Kangaskhan

**Chapter 3 Kangaskhan**

Red stands in front of a giant gate that has a sign saying Viridian Forest across the archway, Red stands looking up at the sign and into the woods with his Poliwhirl who he calls Poli and his Bulbasaur who he calls Saur. 'You ready?' asks Red and the two pokemon nod in agreement as they step through the gate and its almost like they're in another world already as the undergrowth is so thick and the trees so tall but some sunlight still breaks through casting green shade on the group. 'I'm going to catch so many pokemon' grins red as he shoves another dozen pokeballs into his bag ready to go on his capturing spree.

…

Meanwhile near by, the boy who was battling Mew the previous night stood with his eyes closed in a small clearing listening to the noises around him and feeling the brief gust on his face. He is tracking a pokemon, a wild pokemon he had his mind set on capturing since he caught a glimpse of it earlier trough the trees but it vanished. He senses something coming through the trees and hurls his pokeball out ordering 'Charmander…Ember!', the fire lizard pops out and begins to fire sparks of flame from its tail at whatever was coming through the vegetation. The boy listens as there is the unmistakable sound of something fainting and hitting the floor hard and he steps through the undergrowth to find Charmander standing over an unconscious Venomoth. The boy sighs, he has already caught a Venomoth and it appears his is stronger then his one, he shrugs and begins to walk away followed quickly by his Charmander.

…

Red still hasn't caught a pokemon and is now searching in vain for a Caterpie as he lifts a log to find nothing but some slugs. 'Anything?' he asks his pokemon who shake their heads. Red suddenly hears a rustling from a nearby bush, 'Poli use double slap' ordered Red causing the blue swirled pokemon to jump through the bush into battle. Red follows behind a couple of seconds later to find Poli all burned and fainted 'Ahhhh Poli are you okay?' asked Red to which he got a weak 'Poli…whirl' as a answer. Red looks up to see a smirking boy standing behind his Charmander.

'I didn't realise that it was a trainers pokemon…what with it being so weak and everything' laughed to boy as his Charmander slowly walked over to his side.

'He is not weak' yells Red as he jumps forward to hit the boy, red swings and misses and swings and misses and swings again but this time instead of just dodging the boy grabs hold of the boys arm and twists it behind his back dropping red to the floor.

'Is blind brute force all you know?' asked the boy with a laugh. His laughing was quickly cut off when the ground began to shake and a roar rang out from jus behind some near bushes as a Kangaskhan burst through them and roared.

Red roared in fear as his eyes went wide at the size of the pokemon which stood menacingly in front of them.

'You're pathetic…this is the pokemon I've been tracking, if your so scared just stand over there and don't get in my way as I capture it' ordered the boy to red before quickly ordering his Charmander to attack with a scratch attack, both red and the boy pull out their pokedexes at the same time much to each others surprise.

'To protect its young, it will never give up during battle, no matter how badly wounded it is. The infant rarely ventures out of its mother's protective pouch until it is 3 years old. If you come across a young KANGASKHAN playing by itself, you must never disturb it or attempt to catch it. The baby POKéMON's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged at you.' Said the little red encyclopaedia.

The boy begins to laugh out loud at Red while his Charmander battled Kangaskhan 'I don't believe you're the one my Grandfather gave his other pokedex to' laughed the boy 'He said you were a very special trainer…I think his age has finally gotten to him.'

'You're Oaks grandson the aspiring pokemon master and expert' said Red 'I'm not impressed' said Red but really he was, this kid was good and he knew it.

'What a waste giving you a pokedex, I have no idea what gramps was thinking. Why don't you just sit back and watch a real master work' laughs the boy who is actually able to match Red for cockyness. 'Charmander Flamethrower' flames pour out of the little orange pokemon's mouth burning the Kangaskhan badly this is when the boy decides to throw a pokeball, Kangaskhan turns round and bats the ball back at the boy who then throws another only to have the same thing happen. 'Flame thrower again' orders the boy to which Charmander responds.

Red sits watching the battle cursing the boy under his breath when suddenly he notices the Kangaskhan hasn't attacked once even though he himself has noticed several times when it could have, it's just standing there taking the attacks and occasionally shifting it's position. He suddenly remembered the pokedex account of Kangaskhan _'It's protecting it's young' _he thinks to himself '_something must be wrong with it's baby.'_

'Stop' orders Red but the boy either doesn't hear or more likely doesn't care what Red says, red grits his teeth and orders the now awake Poliwhirl to handle Charmander with a watergun attack which it does sending the pokemon hurtling towards it's trainer.

'What do you think you're doing?' asked the boy angrily with a snarl. 'You cant attack my pokemon during a battle.'

'Yes I can' yells Red back as he approaches the Kangaskhan with his hands in the air to show he meant no harm, the mother realising what was happening allowed the boy to approach. Red cast a quick glance in the pokemons pouch to see a baby Kangaskhan which was obviously poisoned by another pokemon's attack. Red reached into his backpack and sprayed the baby with an antidote spray which instantly healed the pokemon. 'You're a very good mother' said Red to the Kangaskhan who smiled at the boy before casting the other a scowl and sprinting away into the forest.

'I don't believe you just lost me a capture' snarled the boy as he pushed Red out of the way and stormed off in another direction.

'It's wrong to capture pokemon when you have the upper hand in battle' yells red after the boy and quickly starts to follow him. 'I'm Red' said Red after a little running to catch the boy and waited for a reply but none came. 'You are?' asked Red who was a little angry about the rudeness of the other boy who still had a scowl across his face.

'I'm Green' said the boy 'and I will be the number one pokemon master the world has ever seen.'

'That's what I want to do but there can only be one pokemon master…so you're out of luck' said red with a big smile.

'Don't make me laugh' smirked Green as he walked away through some bushes leaving red standing in the clearing.

'I'm going to train really hard and then one day we'll have to meet in a pokemon battle and I'll beat you!' yelled Red half way between smiling and fuming with rage. He smiled a little more and stepped through some other bushes going in an opposite direction to Green then he walked back into the clearing and looked around a little 'Oh no I'm lost' said Red before vanishing into some more bushes.

Oak stifled a laugh as he sat in a near by tree watching the two head through the forest _'I have a feeling that those two will be great pokemon trainers one day'_ thought Oak to himself as he continued to get on with his research.

To Be Continued…


	4. Vs Pikachu

Could I please have some reviews please so I actually know if anyone is reading this…or they will stop. Brew ha ha ha.

**Chapter 4 Pikachu**

A cold wind blows through the stony streets of Pewter City, Red walks into the city centre next to a giant fountain shaped like and Onix as a group of people yong and old run past him with nets knocking him over.

'Hey watch where you're going' yells Red after them but they're too rapped up in their own business to care. A big gust of wind blows a sheet of paper into Red's face where it sticks till he pulls it off with a little effort, he gasps as he looks at the picture with a little yellow pokemon on it saying WANTED. _'They're all looking for this Pikachu with nets_' reasons Red as he releases Poliwhirl and Bulbasaur. 'Lets see if we can catch this little guy' smiles Red as the three begin to head in the direction the crowd had went.

…

'There he is!' exclaims one boy as he spots the Pikachu hopping up onto a nearby fruit stall. One man crawls along the floor towards the Pikachu who is sitting down eating an apple.

'I've got you know' screamed the man who had big bushy eyebrows as he jumped in the air and slammed the net down on Pikachu capturing it. 'PIka…Chu!' says Pikachu as it smiles at the man and hits him with a Thundershock attack which causes him to reel back and release the Pikachu who smirked at him before running away quickly followed by the rest of the villagers.

Pikachu turns a corner and runs directly into Red and his pokemon, seeing the two pokemon Pikachu yells and charges his cheeks as he prepares to battle with Bulbasaur. He people of Pewter turn the corner and see the Pikachu getting ready to attack Bulbasaur and gasp.

'Poor little Bulbasaur…doesn't stand a chance' said one man 'but we can capture the Pikachu once he's attacked him, it'll be safer that way.' Pikachu unleashes it's attack that rocks through Bulbasaur's body as he growls trying not to focus on the pain. The ground around Bulbasaur explodes filling the air with dust. The dust clears and everyone but Red and this includes Pikachu is surprised to see Bulbasaur practically unharmed as it fires Sleep powder at Pikachu making the yellow pokemon drift into sleep. Red hurls a pokeball at Pikachu which locks it inside.

…

Later Red is sitting in a restraint in the town called La Lickitung Quiescence eating all the free food the towns people are giving him. 'That Pikachu you captured has been stealing goods and causing all sorts of trouble in this town not even Brock could capture it, it kept giving him the slip by swimming away' Explained the mayor. Red wondered who Brock was for a second but the thought passed quickly as he choked on a piece of meat.

A girl aound red's age patted him hard on the back causing him to swallow the food he was choking on, he flashed her a smile and then continued to eat 'so tell us about yourself' said the girl as she smiled back hiding a blush.

'I'm Red…I'm from Pallet town and I'm going to become the worlds greatest pokemon master' said red with his usual cocky smile.

'Pallet town…Hmmm do you know Professor Oak?' asked an old man as he leaned on his stick.

'Yeah I know the Prof…he gave me Bulbasaur and this' said Red as he pulled out his pokedex and began to cycle through it's features including measuring health of pokemon, pokemon team, pokemon seen and pokemon captured.

'A lot of years ago I taught him how to capture his very first pokemon…Do you know how to capture pokemon?' asked the man.

'Erm yeah' said red politely as he looked around at everyone hoping that at least some one had noticed he had captured a pokemon very recently. 'I'm sorry but I must be going…thank you very much for the meal' said Red as he got up to leave.

'No thank you for capturing Pikachu' said one of the men sitting nearby as he gave a smile and let Red leave.

'_What will I do with _you' thought Red as he looked at Pikachu's pokeball as he wondered how to make friends with the obviously hostile pokemon.

…

Later, out on a piece of grassland near Pewter City, Red is still trying every way he could to befriend Pikachu, playing catch, tickling, telling jokes but nothing seems to work in fact Pikachu barely pays him any attention but to shock the boy every now and then.

Red drags himself to his feet after recovering from the latest shock, he looks at Pikachu who is laughing and rolling around on the floor. A disdainful laugh comes from behind and Red turns to find Green with a look of mockery on his face, Pikachu stops laughing and looks at Green with a bemused look on his face.

'I feel ashamed to have you as a rival' laughs Green.

'I'm not your rival…am I?' asked Red who was a little confused.

'Everyone needs a rival and since there is no one else around your it…no matter how pathetic' sniggers Green as red begins to fume with anger as usual.

'Why don't I wipe that look off your face' said Red to the arrogant boy.

'I wouldn't waste my time…I'm going to battle The Gym Leader tomorrow at noon and I don't have time to battle you it might end up getting my pokemon injured…they might trip or something' said Green with another evil smirk.

'What's a gym leader?' asked Red confused by the boys words.

'You're kidding me right…surely you know what a gym is…oh my god you don't. The pokemon league competition takes place once every three years but you can't just have anyone turning up so there are eight Gym's around the region. If you can beat all eight Gym leaders and get the badge they hold, you are admitted to the Pokemon League competition. Brock is Pewter city's Gym Leader he holds the boulder badge which boosts pokemons attack power' explained Green as he turned his back to the boy and shook his head at his ignorance. 'tell you what why don't you challenge as well and whoever wins the Boulder badge will win the first round of our rivalry.

'Sounds good to me…I just caught a new pokemon and I woulod love to rub my victory in your face' laughs Red as he points to Pikachu.

'Oh that's funny…your pokemon doesn't even listen or like you, plus the little electric rat wont stand a chance against the rock type pokemon of Brock' said green unsure why he was helping Red with information.

Red checks his pokedex to see that both Poli and Saur are low on health _'I best go to the pokemon centre tomorrow morning' _ thought Red as he began to set up his tent for an evening under the stars.

…

Red arrived at the pokemon centre the next morning and pulled on the door but it didn't budge, he tried the other and still it didn't move. Red pressed his head to the door to look through the glass but unlike other pokemon centres this one didn't seem hectic and busy. Red took a step back to and caught sight of a notice on the door which he began to read.

'We would like to apologise for the inconvenience but the pokemon centre will be closed till a later date due to damage endured during an attack by unknown assailants last night. If anyone has any information could they please contact Officer Jenny of the Pewter City Police force. We once again apologise for the inconvenience.' Red gasps in shock that he will have o go into the gym battle with only one fully healed pokemon and not only that a fully healed pokemon that hates him.

To Be continued…


	5. Vs Onix

Okay thanks for the reviews, I would like more as well please. I've handled the problems such as the whole ' v " thing I usually just do it out of ease and habit but I'll try not to in future.

EkaSwede- thanks for the review, the reason the chapters are called Vs whoever is because that's the way they were done in the comics and still do. What does anyone else think? I will think up better titles if people want. Thanks for reading by the way.

**Chapter 5 – Vs Onix**

Red sits nervously eating his breakfast of fruit he has found near his campsite, he calls out his three pokemon and gives them food hoping that it will make them a little stronger for their battle, if only he had enough money to go to the pokemart to buy some potions this battle would be simple but unfortunately he didn't.

Noon seemed to come all most instantly and Red found himself outside the Pewter city gym totally unsure of how he got there let alone whether he should enter. Red takes a deep breath and steps forward as the electric doors swing open. Red is hit by a blast of heat and wonders what's going on till he sees Green standing in the challenger position commanding his Charmeleon to blast a Geodude with a flamethrower. _'Wow Charmander evolved…Who's that?' _thought Red as a older boy around seventeen approached the battle stage and climbed into the gym leaders position.

Red wished he could watch the match but a speaker suddenly crackled into life above his head "This is the final call could Red please report to battle arena two." Red jumped as he realised he was late and exited through a door to his left which had Battle arena 2 above it.

Red stepped out into a room identical to the previous one with three trainers standing opposite where he was supposed to. "Which one of you is Brock, I'm here to challenge for a Boulder badge" says red confidently which is why he was greatly surprised that the three fell around laughing.

"You can't just challenge the great Brock you have to beat three of his Gym trainers first" smiled one of the boys "We will each use one pokemon. If you can defeat all three of us Brock will battle you, you may switch pokemon at any time but can use no more then three to battle the three of us."

One of the boys stepped to the centre of the ring to act as the referee as the gym trainer released his Graveller. "Go Pikachu!" ordered red as the pokemon popped out of it's ball looked at the Graveller shook it's head and climbed back into it's pokeball. Red sweat dropped and reached for another pokeball "Go Poliwhirl!" yelled Red as he hurled his pokeball and the blue frog pokemon appeared on the field which caused the trainers to fall around laughing. "What?" asked Red who was confused and angry.

"Your pokemon looks like a stiff wind would knock it out let alone a gym battle" laughed the boy and his Graveller.

"We'll see about that won't…" Red was interrupted as Graveller surged forward. Poliwhirl dodged him on red's orders and started to spin it's whirl in a hypnosis attack which worked as the Graveller slowly drifted off.

"I'm not easily beat after all I am the brother of a gym leader" smiled the boy who Red now realised looked a lot like the other two boys and the others in the room where Green was batteling. The boy hurled an awaken potion onto Graveller who quickly woke up and charged forward again. Poliwhirl side stepped and blasted him with a watergun when Red commanded it.

Red looked at the soaking wet Graveller and smiled "Ice Beam!" screamed Red as a beam of light hit Graveller and froze it into a big block of ice. The trainer gasped in shock of his pokemon's state who was frozen but still not fainted. "Poliwhirl Mega Punch" ordered Red as his Poliwhirl punched Graveller square in the face sending the block of ice shattering in many directions and fainting the pokemon.

"Fine you beat me but you wont get much further" growled the boy as he stepped down and his brother stepped up. Red flinched at the boy's words realising that he was right any attacks on Poli or Saur would faint them and Pika refused to battle.

…

"Go Saur" yelled Red as the plant pokemon appeared on the field across the field from the other trainers Sandshrew. "Vine whip" yelled Red as he tried to get the battle over quickly, Sandshrew dodged the vines as they cracked on the floor near it before it's trainer gave it a command and the little yellow pokemon dove into the ground with a dig attack. "watch the ground" ordered Red as bith he and Saur scanned the floor with their eyes waiting for any sign of Sandshrew. Saur flew into the air as Sandshrew tackled it's dig attack from direcvtly below. "Solar Beam" yelled Red as Saur span in mid air, it began to take in light energy then fired a blinding beam of light at Sandshrew knocking it out.

"You okay Saur?" asked Red, Saur nodded and prepared for the next battle. The next trainer stepped up and smiled a cocky smile, he didn't even speak as he released his pokemon Cubone.

"Bomemerang" ordered the trainer as Cubone hurled it's bone which connected with Saur's head and returned to it. Saur growled before it collapsed on the floor.

"You did well Saur…Go Poliwhirl" ordered Red, as Poli popped out the bone went whizzing past its head "hit the floor it's coming back" said Red as POli didved onto the floor and the bone went flying back and hit Cubone in the head. "water gun" ordered Red as a gush of water blasted into the Cubone.

"I've trained hard, my Cubone is resistant to water, you have to try harder then that" said the gym trainer. "Bone club" ordered the boy the trainer causing the Cubone to burst forward ready to attack.

"Mega punch" ordered Red as Poli hurled itself forward towards Cubone, the bone and Poli's fist connected with the other pokemon's heads at the same time causing them both to reel back, the two pokemon stand firm and narrow their eyes at each other, Cubone took a step forward ready to attack…and collapsed.

"Red is the winner" said Brock as he entered the room riding on his Onix "I have been watching and you have proven yourself worthy of battling for the Boulder badge."

"Great" said Red as he smiled at his Poliwhirl, maybe he actually had a chance, Poliwhirl shook it's head and collapsed on the floor. "You did well Poli, you deserve a rest."

"This battle will be a one on one battle for the Boulder badge" said Brock as he sent his Onix to the field.

"Could I be excused for a second" said Red as he danced around nervously in trainers box.

"This is a gym battle so if you need a moment it better be for a good reason" said Brock.

"I need to use the bathroom" said Red as he danced causing Brock to collapse on the floor and jump up again.

"It's the second door on the left" smiled Brock with a chuckle as he wondered how easy this battle was going to be.

…

Red walked down the corridor and into the bathroom where he rested against the wall and sighed. "Go Pika" said Red as he released Pikachu. "Please, please, please battle for me, please" begged Red as he dropped to his knees in front of Pikachu who looked at him smirking.

…

Back in the arena Red stood in the trainer box as he looked at Pika who had finally managed to get to sit in the battle arena. Onix towered over the little yellow rat roaring.

"Pika quick attack" yelled Red, Pikachu yawned and lay down causing Red to sweat drop.

"You're not well prepared, your pet doesn't even listen to you" laughed Brock "Onix Rock throw" ordered Brock. Onix began to pull large chunks of Rock from the floor and hurled them towards Pikachu, Pikachu easily avoided the boulders and even seemed to be enjoying it as was Red who thought maybe Pikachu was finally going to battle. Pika did a little dance on the top of one of the boulders which it just avoided, a small piece of gravel which came loose from one of the boulders dropped onto Pika's head.

Pikachu narrowed it's eyes, let out a roar like squeak and began to power up it's electricity. Red's heart skipped a beat as he realised he was still in this battle and could win. Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity…at Red dropping him onto the floor as he convulsed from the pain.

"This is pitiful…finish it Onix with Rock throw" ordered Brock. Onix hurled a rock the size of a basketball towards the back of Pika, Red surged to his feet ignoring the pain from the electricity and jumped towards the boulder which connected with his chest and sent him flying back into the trainers box. Pika looked at the boy who smiled at him through the pain and realised what red had done for him and all the things he had done to try and make friends.

"I guess I'm just not a very good trainer" said Red, Pika shook it's head and stepped up to battle with a determined look on it's face. Pikachu hurled itself at the rock snake and slammed into it's hard body but it didn't seem to have any effect, Onix wrapped it's tail around Pikachu and slammed it into the ground before wrapping round it totally as Brock instructed.

Onix began to squeeze causing Pikachu to squeal in pain and fire of random bolts of electricity which had little to no effect. "Oh no Pika" said red as he watched his little Pikachu being squeezed. "I can't win" said Red to himself quietly, suddenly his eyes were caught by the sprinklers and he had an idea "I know it's hard Pika…but aim at the sprinklers" ordered Red as a bolt flew out and struck the sprinklers causing water to rain down on the battle field.

"Not only will water weaken your pokemon but it will make my pokemons attacks stronger" said Red with a smile "Thunderbolt" he yelled as it released a shock and caused Onix to roar before it collapsed on the floor.

…

"I hate to say it but you have beaten me" said Brock as he approached Red, "you are the winner." Pika danced around happily at the news that him and his trainer had won.

…

The sun began to lower behind the buildings in the town as Red sat looking at his boulder badge with his now healed pokemon, this victory was the happiest moment of his life so far, it would have been better if Green had lost but he heard from Brock he was just beaten by another trainer from Pallet.

"So are we a team" asked Red with a smile as he held his hand out Pika as Saur and Poli sat behind hinm smiling, Pika stook out his paw and smiled wildly before it let out a huge thunder shock, Red convulsed on the floor laughing as was Pikachu which caused Saur and Poli to look at each other confused before they joined in laughing.

To Be Continued…


	6. Vs Gyarados

**Chapter 6 Vs Gyarados**

The wind blew hard whipping the wind and the grass it carried in its power around the girl who could barely stand, every inch of her body hurt as she slowly climbed to her knees and came face to face with her attacker who stood tall in the air, mouth gaping, roaring. "Hydropump" yelled the girl as her Staryu span in circles soaking the Gyarados but it seemed to have no effect and the Gyarados retaliated with an identical sending the Staryu flying and it passes out. "Oh no Staryu" said the girl as she tried to stand.

"You need help?" asked Red as he sprinted towards the red haired girl, he had seen her battling the Gyarados from a distance and decided she would need help. The girl went to speak but was interrupted by Red "Go Saur, Go Poli…I'm Red by the way" said Red with a smile as he interrupted.

"I'm Misty" stammered the girl as she looked at the battle unsure what to do.

Gyarados fired a hydropump attack at Saur "Oh no that's a water pokemons strongest attack your poor Bulbasaur" said the girl with a gasp.

"Don't worry water doesn't effect grass much…I actually think he's enjoying it" said Red with a smile as he looked at the laughing Saur. "Leech seed" ordered Red and instantly the water dragon pokemon was covered in tight thick vines meaning it couldn't move.

"Wow he's good" said Misty to herself with a slight blush. "Staryu recover" ordered Misty suddenly remembering what she was doing. Red stared in awe as the star shaped pokemon's injuries healed instantly. Gyarados shakes free of the vines and roars angrily at the two trainers, Misty and Red both nod at each other and order a Vinewhip and Bubblebeam from their respective pokemon.

The double attack connects with Gyarados and knocks the already weakened pokemon into being unconscious. Red hurls a pokeball and captures the pokemon without a struggle. Misty stares in disbelief at the boys skills for a second before she begins to speak "Thanks…I think".

"Did you wonder why a wild water pokemon was in the middle of a field" asked Misty with a little tone of annoyance in her voice.

"uh…no" said Red a little confused by what she meant.

"It wasn't a wild pokemon it's my pokemon" yelled Misty "and you just caught it."

"Sorry" said Red as he handed Misty the pokeball containing a Gyarados.

"No I'm sorry I got a little angry, Gyarados was stolen a couple of days ago…when I found him he was wild and vicious so I was trying to tame him again." Said Misty as she handed Red a spare empty pokeball in exchange for the one he had just given her. "Thank you again" said Misty with a smile.

"You know what I'm going to help you catch the thief" said Red with an impressive tone in his voice.

"I wasn't really going to follow the matter anymore, I have Gyarados back and that's what counts…and how would you do that when I don't even know who it was?" asked Misty showing she was smarted and had more commonsense then Red.

Red pauses to think for a while and scratches his head beforehe sits on the floor and thinks even harder "I got it" screamed Red as he leapt to his feet "I'll ask Professor Oak".

…

"Hello Red" said Oak cheerfully as he looked at the boy who was sitting with Misty in the Pewter City Pokemon centre. "I haven't heard from you in a while…how's it going Green tells me that you've won the Boulder Badge…but you only have three pokemon."

"Yes and Yes is there a problem with that?" asked Red bemused.

"no…nothing at all. Oh Hello" said Oak to Misty who was sitting next to Red.

"Hello Professor Oak" said Misty with a smile and a wave.

"Oh yeah Professor I was wondering if you could help, Misty's pokemon was stolen the other day and I was wondering if you knew anyting?"

"Funny you should mention that, Some of the officer Jennys have just been talking to me and apparently there has been a lot of thefts recently and they belive something called Team Rocket is responsible. Team Rocket are a criminal organisation who have taken to performing genetic experiments on pokemon" said Oak with an angry look on his face. "I don't advise you too because I think it's too dangerous but I think it's best to give you a warning before you walk in blindly like you most probably will, Team Rocket have been reported in the vicinity if Mount Moon, I think they're looking for the rare moonstones."

"Thanks professor" said Red as he quikly darts away from the screen and drags Misty with him.

"I just said not to go…" yelled Oak through the video screen before he realised that Red wasn't listening.

…

"I know you didn't want to follow the criminals so I'll just go alone from here, bye." Said red as he held out his hand for Misty.

"I never said that…I'm coming, anyway I have to go through Mount Moon to get home to Cerulean City and I want to stop Team Rocket just as much as you do" said Misty again with annoyance in her voice which Red really didn't understand.

"It'll be dangerous and you're a girl I wouldn't want you getting hurt" said Red with a macho tone in his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean" fumed Misty as she released her pokemon, red gasped when he saw other then Gyarados and Staryu she had a Starmie, Goldeen, Seaking and a Poliwag. "I specialise in water pokemon and trust me you'll need them to get through the rock pokemon filled Mount Moon" said Misty as she stuck out her tongue and recalled her pokemon. Misty stormed away from Red towards the large cave which was the beginning of the tunnel through Mount Moon.

"Hey wait for me" said red as he dashed after her into the darkness of Mount Moon.

To Be Continued…

Next Time…Misty and Red enter Mount Moon but will them make it out of the Team rocket infested tunnels.


	7. Vs Rhydon

Hi again thanks for the reviews but I need more, how about at least one per chapter posted okay. Thanks.

**Chapter 7- Vs Rhydon**

"Yes Sir" said the leader Rocket who stood before his group of men inside the caves of Mount Moon, they were all dressed in the same black jumpsuits with big Red Rs on the front as the men in the woods. The leader who had just been on the walkie-talkie wore a scarf round his neck and had black spiky hair while the other rockets wore hats and no scarf. "The orders are to find the moonstones and kill anyone who stands in our way" ordered the man in a calm monotone voice, the men saluted and spread out to look for the moonstones.

…

Red and Misty sit behind some rocks as another group of Rockets nearer the opening of the cave are talking. "Lets move closer and hear what they're saying" said Misty as she crawled closer to Team Rocket whilst still hiding behind the rocks. The men stop talking when the two get close and go there separate ways leaving Red and Misty alone.

"I recognise those uniforms" said Red "I've had run ins with them in the past."

"They're Team Rocket all right, they're still looking for moonstones by the looks of things" said Misty as she began to crawl further into the cave whilst still remaining hidden.

…

A Zubat swoops silently over the heads of Misty and Red who have been crawling in circles for a while before Misty speaks "we cant even see where were going let alone fight Team Rocket."

"I have an Idea….Go Pika." Said Red a Pika pops out of his ball and fired a few sparks so he could see where he was "Pika use Flash" said Red and within seconds the cave was filled with a bright light.

"Your Pikachu doesn't look very friendly" said Misty as she looked at the attitude filled look on Pikachu's face.

"He's just a good actor, don't worry about him" said Red as he gently patted Pikachu's head and got a static shock for his trouble.

…

The two walked through the caves for a while longer before they rested mainly because they were lost. "Hello! Can anyone help us!" yelled Red till Misty slammed her hand over Red's mouth.

"Team Rocket are swarming these caves so you think it's a good idea to shout about our location" said Misty who was angry about how silly this boy was being.

"Sorry I didn't think" said Red "Hey what's that noise?" There was the noise of hundreds of beating wings and shrill cries a swarm of Zubat came flying out of another tunnel and flew straight into Red, Red stumbled backwards and fell onto a boulder. "Ouch, stupid rock" said red as he kicked the boulder before he realised it wasn't such a good idea and held his foot in pain.

"That wasn't a good idea" said Misty as she stared wide eyed at Red.

"Look my foot hurts I don't need a lecture" said Red as he rubbed his foot through his sneaker.

"No….look" said Misty as she pointed, red turned round and came face to face with the boulder only to find it wasn't a boulder but was actually a Rhyhorn, Rhyhorn roared and glared at Misty, Red and Pikachu.

"I see you met Rhyhorn" said the man wearing the ninja scarf with spiky blackn hair who was the leader of Team Rocket. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the man as he petted Rhyhorns head.

"I'm red and I'm here to stop you from stealing all the moon stones and hurting anymore pokemon" said Red angrily.

"Oh and I was going to let you go, pity. I wont let any snot nosed runts fool around with Team Rocket…I'll just have to teach you a lesson the hardway."

"Oh yeah, you and what army" said Red with his usual cocky grin.

"Haven't you been paying attention…this one" said the leader as members of Team rocket began to flood into the cave.

"Rock Throw" orders the leader as the men circle Red and Misty creating an impromptu battle arena. Rhyhorn begins to stamp its feet as Rocks fall from the roof of the cave, the rocks land and knock Pika back before a final one buries it.

"Pika" yelled Red as he surged for Pika but was thrown back seconds later when the rocks exploded in a burst of sparks by the very angry little pokemon, Pika began to throw some of the rocks back at Rhyhorn but it doesn't seem to do any good, Pika throws one last rock which passes Rhyhorn and hits a stalactite which crumbles through years of erosion and drops hard onto Rhyhorn's head almost fainting it.

Red smiles Cockily and calls for a quick attack, Pika slams into Rhyhorn but merely bounces off "You may have weakened my Rhyhorn but I have other means of beating you" said the leader with a laugh as he pulled out a syringe and slides a needle into Rhyhorn who begins to thrash around angrily before it begins to glow.

"What's happening?" asked Red shocked by the events he was seeing.

"Rhyhorn is evolving…they must have injected Gyarados with that stuff…that's why he was so angry" said Misty as she watched Rhyhorn take shape into it's new form Rhydon. Misty's face hardens into a scowl with fury as she releases Staru and orders a water gun, the starfish pokemon blasts a beam of water at the Rhydon forcing it back a few steps.

"Horn drill" ordered the man as Rhydon surged forward with a spinning horn on it's head. The Horn spins and sends the water scattering around the room but effectively not getting Rhydon wet. Rhydon quickly turns and slams Misty with it's tail knocking her out as she slammed hard into the cave wall.

"Misty?" yelled Red as he dived towards his unconscious friend and held her head in his arms, his face turned bright red and he growled with fury "Pika attack with a Tackle" Pika surges forward only to get stomped by Rhydon.

Rhydon stands with it's foot on Pika and roars before it begins to throw rocks at red and Misty. Pika squeals as it released a huge Thunder attack on the Rhydon causing the pokemon to stunble back, Pikachu leapt into the air and began to zap the rocks and stalactites in the ceiling.

The Rockets yell with fright as the rocks begin to come down on top of them, a huge fissure appears in the ceiling rather quickly as boulders begin to crumble on top of the gang, with one final giant rock coming from the ceiling Red Misty and Pika are separated by the cave in from the Rocket members.

Red grabs Misty and hoists her onto his shoulder and begins to run to the exit that Pika had just created.

…

Outside the cave, Misty slowly awakes to see red sitting over her with a worried look on his face. The two smile nervously and blush. Misty sits up and rubs her head before she looks down at herself and screams. Misty had been covered from head to toe in thick black mud from her pokemon's water attacks and Pika's cave in and also from when Red dropped her a few times in the cave but he wasn't going to mention that.

"I'm filthy" screamed Misty as she released her Staru and ordered it to clean her. Minute later Misty was all clean but soaking wet, she smiled at Red and the two began to walk silently side by side towards Cerulean city, both were to tired to talk.

"It's a shame we didn't get a moon stone" said Misty a while later as they neared Cerulean.

Red giggles as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rock with a crescent moon carving on it.

"When did you get that?" asked Misty with a wide smile on her face.

"Just after the cave in I saw it lying on the floor" said red with a smile, he felt happy with himself till he looked at Misty "what?"

"You mean to tell me when I was lying half dead you were collecting rocks" said Misty angrily, Red stuttered for a second as he tried to find his words before he started to run down the road.

"You better run because when I get my hands on you…" said Misty as she trailed off talking and focused totally on catching the boy as he sprinted towards Cerulean City.

To Be Continued…

Next Time…Red faces off against the Cerulean City Gym Leader for his Cascade Badge.


	8. Vs Starmie

Here ya go please at least one review for this chapter.

EkaSwede- Yeah Staru was intentional actually I'm lying I forgot how to spell it lol and as for Blue all shall be revealed but were a few chapters from the debut of Blue.

**Chapter 8- Vs Starmie**

"You have got to be kidding" said Red as he stood before a huge mansion that even put Professor Oaks estate to shame which sat on top of a hill which overlooked the whole of the beautiful Cerulean city, Red had walked through Cerulean in awe as Misty just smiled at being home, waterways ran throughout the city and beautiful ornate fountains were scattered around the city.

The doors to the mansion suddenly swing open and a row of beautiful women exited the building to welcome Misty. "Everyone this is Red…Red these are Jenny, Sarah, Maxine, Sally, Kaye, Amanda and Laura, they're some of the maids". The maids swept forward and took Red and Misty's bags and pokemon. "Thank you" said Misty to the maids before turning to the worried looking Red "their just going to heal your pokemon…don't worry, make yourself at home."

….

Red slowly walks down the hall looking at the paintings of Misty's ancestors and their pokemon which all happened to be water pokemon. Red took a left as he remembered the directions to the dinning room he was given. He opened the extravagant doors and was suddenly hit with a blast of classical music. He looked out at the party where women dressed in ball gowns and men in tuxedos swanked around making small talk, Red suddenly felt underdressed in his Jeans, cap and T-shirt.

"You look fine" said a voice from behind him, he turned to come face to face with Misty who was wearing an elegant dress and had put her hair down "Don't worry."

…

A few hours later the guests sat around the giant table being served their meals, Red was regaling the guests with his stories, "…So then Pika shocks the boulders which fall onto the Rockets and I grab Misty who was still…"

"You know it is rude to talk at a dinner table" said Misty who was slightly annoyed with Red's ego and the picture he was painting of her.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Red "Did I tell any of you about Misty and her Gyarados?"

Misty turned her head away and began to talk quietly to hide the emotion in her voice but loud enough so everyone could still hear her "Maybe we should get some sleep…we have a big day tomorrow."

"Why what happens tomorrow?" asked Red as his interest peaked.

"Tomorrow is when we start our special training" said Misty.

"What special training?" asked Red who had no idea he had volunteered for any special training.

"You were there…were no match for Team Rocket, if anyone is going to have a chance to stop them we have to train and hone our skills…especially if we run into that guy in the ninja scarf again" said Misty with an angry expression at Red's ignorance.

Red gets an arrogant expression on his face as he speaks "I don't need any training I believe in my strength" said Red cockily.

"You have no idea of the danger" yelled Misty as she stood up angrily.

"No you have no idea of my strength you would have if you didn't faint in Mount Moon" yelled Red back as he stood up.

"You…you…" began Misty as her eyes began to tear and she ran from the room.

…

"Maybe Jenny…or Sarah" thinks Red out loud as he lay on his bed that night staring at the ceiling. Saur and Pika looked at each other and shook their heads in disgust at red's ignorance of Misty's feelings, Poli pointed to a picture of Misty on the wall at which Red laughed and said "Me ask Misty out no way…she has way to many mood swings."

The windows of Red's room suddenly burst open as a tornado like gust of wind swept into the room hurling Red into the air, Saur grabbed him with a vine before anchoring Red and his other pokemon onto the door, the wind died as quickly as it began. Red Red freed himself from the vines and rushed to the window only to see a dark figure vanishing into the woods behind the mansion. Red turned to the devastation left in the room, the bed turned over, photos ripped from the walls, a scale lying on the floor. Red picked up the scale and looked at it carefully "Gyarados scale."

…

The next morning Red finishes his third bowl of porridge with a serious look on his face as he thought about the events of the previous night.

"Are you okay Red?" asked Sarah the maid as she took his bowl and gave him another.

"I'm fine, Don't worry" said Red with a smile "I'm going to show Misty how strong I am when I challenge the Cerulean City gym leader and let her watch."

The few maids in the room paused for a second before giggling a little and quickly rushing from the room, Red shook his head at the girls and started on his fourth bowl.

Misty enters the room a few minutes later in her denim shorts with her hair tied up again "I hear your going to challenge the Cerulean Gym leader…lets go now I'll take you to the gym" said Misty with a smile.

…

"This Gym is really out in the sticks" said Red as he and Misty still walked around the outskirts of Cerulean city to the gym.

"It's just here would you stop complaining and you cant beat the view from the to of the gym" said Misty with a smile as they came in view of the Gym. The gym looked like a fountain with water squirting out of the mouths of the giant water pokemon statues, the water fell into furloughs in the ground which then led to the canals and water ways that wind through Cerulean.

…

"…And through this final door is the battle arena" said Misty as she swung the door open into the swimming pool arena.

"I challenge the leader of this gym" said Red as he stepped over the doors threshold "He isn't here, where is he?"

"She's already here" said Misty in a hostile tone with a steely stare.

"Where?" asked Red confused as he scoured the room and the water with his eyes.

"You idiot…I am the Cerulean gym leader and I accept your challenge" said Misty with a sneer as she released Starmie "Watergun".

Red dove out of the way of Misty's attack and rolled to his feet "fight me" said Misty.

"No way…you're lying" said Red as he weighed up the information he had just been given.

"So you wont fight…It was me and Gyarados who attacked you last night…Now Fight!" screamed Misty as her eyes watered and her emotions flowed from her freely.

"Fine…go Saur" said Red as he released his pokemon onto one of the floating platforms in the pool, "Vine whip".

"Deflect it and attack with Bubble Beam" ordered Misty who was now freely crying, Starmie launched it's attack deflecting the vines and striking Saur.

"When did you get so strong and competent?" asked Red as he watched his Saur being pounded with the attack.

Misty's Voice cracked as she replied to Red "I wish you would understand why we need special training. I lack the ability to function and pull off effective attacks in high stress and very intense battles like the one in Mount Moon" said Misty who wiped her tears before continuing to talk "you are too confident in your own abilities while really you have no idea of true power or battling strategies. If we don't take this seriously and help each other we will never survive in battle against our enemies."

"Saur return" said Red as he recalled his pokemon and looked at Misty "I had no idea…when do we start?"

…

Over the next week Red and Misty train everyday, Misty learns how to deal with pressure and command pokemon effectively while she teaches Red about true power and companionship with pokemon and the different types of pokemon, their strengths and weaknesses and different strategies. Every morning they eat breakfast together, every afternoon they eat lunch and lie in the sun talking and every evening they eat dinner before they sit at night and talk.

…

"Its been a really fun week" said Misty with a smile as she hugged Red "…oh and it really helped me with my training" said Misty with a blush.

"Yeah me too" said Red with a smile "Now I can really become the best trainer in the world." Red and Misty hugged once again before the broke smiled at each other and Red began to walk along the road away from Cerulean City.

"Why are you letting him go after only a week?" said one of Misty's maids as she placed her hand on Misty's shoulder.

"We've learnt all the skills each other has to offer" said Misty as she stared at Red leaving "The rest is down to our own training."

"That's not what I meant and you know it" said the maid as she giggled at the blushing Misty and left her to watch Red.

"I wonder when I'll meet him next" thinks Misty as she watches him vanish into a row of trees.

…

Through the trees beams of light shine through down on Red causing the two badges on his chest to glisten in the suns rays, Red looks down at the Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge and smiles as he continues his path to the pokemon league.

To Be Continued…

Next Time…Who is this mysterious talking pokemon and what does he have to do with the pokemon genius Bill.


	9. Vs Fearow

**Vs Fearow**

The house sits with it's little red roof where it has sat for many generations, it has been updated and extended over the years but still the original little house with the little red roof sits by the river on the outskirts of Cerulean city. Bill tinkers under a huge machine in his front room, the sofa and chairs are moved against the walls and have been that way since he started to build the machine he is just finishing.

"Ah my labour of love" he says to his Rattata as he looks at the machine "Bills World Renowned transfer system or at least it will be, imagine it Ratty instead of carrying around hundreds of pokeballs you carry six and anymore pokemon you catch are instantly and most importantly safely transferred down any phone line to anywhere you like" Bill smiled as he finished his sentence and stepped into one of the bullet shaped pods to make the final calibrations. Rattata smiles and follows him into the chamber but accidentally knocked the bar which was keeping the heavy door open, the door closes over slowly and seals silently behind the two leaving them trapped inside the chamber.

"This Hi-tech stuff always takes so much management that's the only problem Ratty but I can fix that one day, it will maintain itself but until then could you pass me those pliers?" asked Bill with a smile as Rattata handed him his tools. "Oops" said Bil as he snags a loose wire which has the effect of hotwiring the machine as a computerised voice begins to speak.

"Testing Pokemon transfer system, test transfer to commence in ten seconds…9…8" said the computerised voice. Bill grabbed his Rattata and headed for the thick door of the cell but it doesn't budge, Bill hurled his shouled into the machine and stumbled back in pain "Ratty I think were in trouble" said Bill as the computer stopped counting down and a beam of light spread throughout the machine.

…

Red grumbles as he bends down to pick up the pokeball from the floor but he ends up dropping another two "Grrr, I am so sick of all these pokeballs" grumbled Red to himself as he fumbled with the many pokeballs in his possession. Since leaving Misty's mansion Red had encountered all kinds of wild pokemon, Ekans, Pidgey, Sandshrew, Oddish and now he has over a dozen pokeballs with many not even fitting onto his belt anymore.

The last pokeball he has to secure escaped from his grip and rolled slowly over to the base of a tree, Red hurried over and picked the ball up and shoved it roughly into his full backpack. Red looked up and scanned the area with his eyes, he was sure he heard a noise, he captures sight of what the noise was. A small Rattata pulled a log away from Red the log was behind it and was tied on with vines all tied together.

Red slowly creeps up on the pokemon thinking that why it is distracted it will be an easy capture he wouldn't even need to use his pokemon, Red brought his arm back and prepared to hurl the ball when the Rattata began to speak.

"Stupid paws, what I wouldn't give for opposable thumbs" growled Rattata as it tried to get the log over a large rock, red who was only standing a step behind the pokemon went wide eyed and screamed before falling over and staring at the bemused looking pokemon.

"Would you calm down" said Rattata "I'm a person, I just had an unfortunate mishap that's all, young people always flying off the handle for the slightest thing."

"A person? Who are you" asked red as he leaned forwards and prodded Rattata.

Rattata leapt forward a little and dug it's fangs into Red "Sorry about that I don't like being prodded and I have pokemon instinct, my instinct told me to bite" laughed Rattata "I'm Bill the pokemon genius, I had a little accident with my invention and ended up in the body of my Rattata, you think this is bad you should see my Rattata he's gnawing everything in my house…I don't think my teeth will ever be the same again."

Bill screamed rather abruptly and ran to hide in the roots of a tree "are you okay?" asked Red as he looked into the darkness of the routes, red quickly gets knocked from his feet by something.

Red rolls over to see Fearow stabbing it's beak into the roots of the tree trying to get at the Rattata. "Would you stop just watching and help me!" yelled Bill with terror in his squeaky Rattata voice.

Red shrugged as he released his three most trusted pokemon Poli, Saur and Pika "Saur Razor leaf" ordered Red, the little bulb pokemon began to fire its sharp leaves at the Fearow who effortlessly flew higher into the air avoiding the spinning leaves.

"Don't you know anything…Grass is weak against flying types, use a paralysing or freezing attack to ground that Fearow" yelled Bill.

"Pika…thundershock and Poli use Ice Beam" ordered Red, he two pokemon fired their attack at Fearow who was making another dive at Rattata. Fearow avoided the attacks which soared through the air and connected with Bill who was poking his head through a hole in the roots to shout at Red, Fearow grabbed Bill in its claws as he reeled from the attack and took of into the air.

Fearow flew into the air laughing its squawking laugh at the trainer, Red follows it with his eyes as the pokemon passes a group of black clouds in the sky "Poli throw Pika into the air and then Pika use thunderbolt on the clouds." Poli hurled Pika who began to unleash it electricity on the clouds, Pika dropped back into Red's arms as the clouds began to rumble.

A bolt of lightning shoots from the cloud and strikes the Fearow who squawks loudly and begins to tumble to the ground as it releases Bill who flies onto the edge of the nearby cliff.

Red approaches the smoking bird on the floor and prods it, the bird immediately shoots into the air with a screech, the bird dives down the cliff where Bill was standing and begins to circle faster and faster above the forest below, Fearow also gains altitude till it is higher then Red and the pokemon.

"Oh no Drill Peck" said Bill as he shuddered. Fearow quickly began to twirl itself in the air but suddenly stops and it's beak began to spin rapidly in the other direction as it dived towards the pokemon.

"Get out of the way" screamed Bill as Fearow came hurtling down but Red stood his ground refusing to move, Bill covered his eyes as Fearow's beak drilled itself into the swirl of Poli, Bill opened his eyes a few seconds later to find a block of ice containing Fearow.

"I had Poli use double team and then ice beam" said Red with a huge smile at the Rattata like man.

…

Red pushes the handle gently of the pod which crackles to life and a few seconds later a fully reformed Bill steps out of the pod "Thank you, I couldn't reach that lever as a Rattata that's why I was getting logs and stones to stand on" laughed Bill.

"What is this thing?" asked Red as he examined the slot for pokeballs.

"It's a pokemon transfer system it will transfer pokemon and items home or anywhere you like actually" said Bill as he rubbed his machine and petted his newly formed Rattata again.

"I'm from Pallet so could you transfer my pokemon to Professor Oak's ranch?" asked Red as he fumbled with his pokeballs again.

"Yes" said Bill wondering if the boy was actually listening to what he had said seconds earlier. "look let me lighten your load" said Bill with a smile as he grabbed some of Reds pokeballs and hurled them into the collection tube and enters the correct co-ordinates.

"Oh and what about this one" said Red as he hurled Bill another pokeball which the man fumbled and dropped on the floor releasing the pokemon inside. Fearow screeched at Bill and Bill screamed as well as falling over on the floor.

Red strokes his Fearow as the three began to laugh even though Bill still looked terrified.

To Be Continued…

Next Time- Red visits Vermillion City and the SS Anne.


	10. Vs Voltorb

**Vs Voltorb**

Red sits on top of a hill underneath the shade of a tree as he had a break from travelling, he yawns and stretches breathing in the warm sea air of Vermillion city that lies below him. He watches as the luxurious liner with the name S.S Anne printed at least six feet high on it's hull, sails into dock as people stand and watch it. He starts to walk slowly down the hill as Poli, PIka and Saur trot happily behind him enjoying the sun and the cool breeze from the sea while talking in their pokemon language.

…

Red stands on the dock as he looks up at the huge liner which makes him feel so tiny in comparison "What a cool boat, I wish I could look around it" said Red half to himself and half to his pokemon.

"Move runt" growled a huge sailor as he moved shakily past the boy carrying a giant crate balanced on his shoulder wobbly. Red decides that this was his chance to get on board and walks steadily by the right side of the sailor in perfect time with the swaying box, the crate kept him hidden from view of everyone including the sailor who was so transfixed on carrying his crate he didn't even realise the kid was still there.

Red wanders around the deck which is littered with boxes and crates, he dived behind a crate when he heard footsteps approach and held his breath not wanting to let anyone know about the little stowaway, A huge crate slammed down onto the one he was hiding behind causing Red's heart to race, he looked upwards to see the crate unceremoniously toppling from the one it rested on towards him, Red rolled out of the way and quickly scurried to an open door as he heard the crate smash onto the deck and one man shouting at another for his incompetence.

Red looks down the corridor he just stepped into it was stately with red carpets, posh looking wallpaper, replicas of famous paintings and every so far along the corridor chandeliers. Red instantly thought of first class but something was wrong the corridor and all the rooms were filled with more crates and boxes. _'This doesn't seem like a cruise liner at all' _ thought Red as he looked around a little more _'It's more like a shipping frater.'_ Red knew about boats because his grandfather was a great enthusiast of model ships and would always talk to Red about them when he was young even when he wasn't really listening.

Red walks down an adjoining corridor and passed a door which was closed, out of the corner of his eye he saw some movement, he paused for a second but shook his head and walked a little further. Red stopped in his tracks as his curiosity got the better of him as he turned back and stood on his tip toes to peak into the porthole like window on the door. Darkness was all Red could see, suddenly the room lit up and a giant shape moved towards him and screeched causing Red to stumble back to the floor, sailors flood into the corridor following the noise and approach the boy.

"Looks like we got a stowaway" growled a sailor, "He's just a kid…let him go" said another. Shortly Red was being thrown from the gangplank onto the hard dock. Red rubbed his backside and grumbled to himself "Stupid sailors I only wanted to see what pokemon was in that room."

"Ah wondering about pokemon, now that would make you a pokemaniac would it not?" asked a voice quickly which startled Red as he did not think anyone was listening. Red looked at the man who was quite tall but of course that could be because of his ridiculously tall hat, he wore a tuxedo and had circle sunglasses and rested his weight on a dark black walking stick. "Are you a trainer? Do you have any pokemon on you?" asks the man in his quick voice as Red nods a little shocked as what is going on "Well don't dilly dally boy show them to me" orders the man with a stern tone. Red releases Pika, POli and Saur and the man smiles before dropping to his knees "These are great pokemon in great shape" says the man through tears of joy "I am Howard…president of the pokemon fan club and I officially bestow on you a membership to this elite club".

…

Red follows Howard into a big room in the huge pokefan building, he gasps as in front of him discuss pokemon, some people circulate handing out the complimentary pokemon magazines but they all fall silent as Howard enters.

"Hello hello my pokefans…oh this is Poli, Pika and Saur oh and this is their trainer Purple he is our newest member" said Howard with a huge beaming smile at Red.

"I'm Red" said Red with a little grin at Howard and the other pokefans but they didn't seem to care as they rushed his pokemon and began to pet and stroke them roughly.

"Your Poliwhirl is in really good condition how long have you had him?" asked one young boy as he held up his hand in a motion for attention.

"I've had him since I was a little kid and he was a Poliwag, he saved me from a vicious pokemon…it was a Caterpie but it was a really vicious looking one" said Red with a sweat drop "We've helped each other a lot over the years and since he evolved a couple of years ago he has been a lot of help in battles".

The room went deathly silent and everyone stared in terror at Red who just stood there with a scared expression on his face.

"You use your pokemon to battle?" asked Howard very slowly, Red nods carefully as he wonders what is so wrong with that "A true pokemaniac would never use their best friends in battle…that's why all our pokemon were so weak."

Red was about to ask a question when the door suddenly swung open and a slightly greying man rushed in "Howard my Exeggutor has gone missing!" cried the man as he tripped and tumbled to Howard and Red's feet.

"Not another one" sighs Howard as he wipes away a tear.

"More pokemon have been going missing?" asks Red as he thinks back to Team Rocket.

"Yes all our pokemon have been vanishing even my Abra" said Howard as he burst into tears handing Red a photo before several other members comforted him. Red looked at the photo of Howard when he was younger with an Abra hanging under his arm by it's tail.

"The pokemon seem to vanish en mass every month" said one of the members who looked sad no doubt the victim of a stolen pokemon too. Red thinks for a second as something out of the window catches his eye, he turns to see it was the sunlight glinting on one of the S.S Anne's funnels which would soon be full of smoke when the ship departed.

"Tell me about the S.S Anne" said Red in a demanding voice which had several of the people taken back but Howard wiped his eyes again and started to speak.

"Lieutenant Surge the Vermillion city Gymleader owns it he ships goods and people to Cinnabar island once a month, Why?" asked Howard, Red shook his head and wondered how anyone could be so dumb but decided not to make any of them fel bad.

"Oh just a feeling, I'm going now but I should be back soon" said Red as he turned and summoned his pokemon with him.

"Red my boy could I ask you a favour?" yelled Howard after the boy, red stopped and smiled at Howard "could you leave your Pikachu we would very much enjoy playing with him." Red and Pika sweat dropped before Red nodded and Pika walked over slowly towards Howard who grabbed him and started to tickle the little pokemon.

…

Poli hauls itself up the vines of Saur with Red on his back onto the deck of the SS Anne, when they reach the deck Saur pulls itself up while Poli and Red kept an eye out for any danger.

Red wonders down the same corridor he had earlier and finally gets to the locked door but now the door is wide open, Red instinctively rushes into the room and looks around. A pokeball is the only thing in the room, this pokeball was quite a lot larger then the ones he owned but it's distinctive red and white halves could be nothing else. Red reaches for the pokeball which simply says "Voltorb" before unleashing a huge Thundershock attack on the boy. Poli quickly blasts the pokemon with a watergun attack blasting it into the wall, suddenly Poli collapses and Red rushes to the side of his downed companion.

Evil laughter rings out behind Red, he turns to see a man who must have been seven feet tall, the man had blonde spiky hair and wore military clothing. "Don't you know anything it's dangerous to use water attacks on electric pokemon because sometimes it will hurt the user because water conducts electricity by the way….Bang you're dead." Magnemites, Voltorbs, Electrodes and Magnetons suddenly fill the air behind Surge and begin to charge up ready to attack as Red holds onto Poliwhirl tightly.

To Be Continued…


	11. Vs Electrabuzz

**Vs Electabuzz**

Surge glares down at Red and his pokemon as the electric pokemon behind Surge continue to fire random sparks in the air giving them an impressive look. "You're going to wish you had never been born when I'm finished with you…first question why are you here?" asked Surge as a Magnemite shocked Red.

The Magnemite stopped shocking as Red began to speak "You have been stealing pokemon from the trainers of Vermillion city and I'm here to get them back."

"Stupid kid cant you see I'm helping these pokemon away from this boring place, they never battle, they never feel the exhilaration of victory or defeat. I'm saving these pokemon after all battling is what pokemon are made for" laughed Surge in his booming voice.

"That's not all pokemon are for and anyway you still have no right to steal them and I'm going to beat you and take them back" said Red a he defiantly got to his feet.

"You have no chance against the pokemon I've got guarding my liner, I believe you already met" said Surge as he motioned to the door and the huge silhouette of a pokemon Red had seen in the darkness of the room earlier stepped into view. The pokemon in about the size of Red and is bright yellow with black stripes and an evil look on it's face.

"Electrabuzz!" screams the pokemon as it hurls a thunderpunch at the boy, Red rolls out of the way with Poli only to find a smoking hole on the floor where he had been previously sitting. Red feels the wetness of his pants and notices a small puddle of water extending slowly towards Surge and Electrabuzz, he looks down to Poli who winks at him and continues to slowly bubble water towards the two.

"Time to finish this…Electrabuzz Thunder!" orders Surge as Electrabuzz powers up Its most powerful attack.

"Ice beam" orders Red as Poli jumps to life and freezes the water beneath their enemies feet. Surge and Electrabuzz scream in horror as they slip and land on the floor. Red and Poliwhirl explode into the corridor and begin to sprint away from the gym leader who tries to get to his feet only to fall again.

…

"I think the coast is clear, there's only a few Magnamites scouting around" said Red as he poked his head out of the crate full of pokeballs he and Poli had hid in. Surge smiles as his Magneton unleashes a sonic boom on Red from behind making him cover his ears in pain. When the noise stops and Red looks up he sees Surge holding his struggling Poliwhirl by it's leg while Electrabuzz threatens it with a charged attack. Surge grins as Electrabuzz unleashes it's attack and Surge hurls the limp body into the ocean from the deck of the huge liner. Red bolts towards Poli but is stoped as three Magnetons unleash an electric field to trap him. Red is helpless and can do nothing but watch Poli hit the water hard below him.

"Maybe this will remind you not to get involved in other peoples business" laughs Surge as Electrabuzz unleashes another attack on Red knocking him out. "Throw him overboard" orders Surge to his Magneton who float overboard and release Red and he drops silently into the waters of the Vermillion ocean.

…

Red sinks deeper and deeper while he dreams about his Poli whirl…

_(Flashback)_

A young Red who is wearing his usual cap rushes through the woods screaming as a happy looking Caterpie who looks like it wants to play follows him, Red continues to scream as he trips over a tree root and goes headfirst into the river which ran through the woods. He screams but no words come out and water rushes into his lungs, he is just about to pass out when he feels something grab him from below and pushes him to the surface. The boy coughs up some water and watches as a Poliwag climbs ashore drops him on the floor and fires a water gun at the Caterpie.

(_Present)_

"That's the end of that" growled Surge as he watched Red's body descend into the dark waters "I still better tell the boss." Surge turns his back on the water and takes a few steps when suddenly there is a loud thud behind him. He and Electrabuzz turn coming face to face with a coughing Red and his newly evolved Poliwrath, Poliwrath carefully puts Red down before glaring at Surge and Electrabuzz.

"Thunder!" orders Surge, Electrabuzz powers up but before it can unleash it's attack the fist of Poliwrath crashes into the face of the electric pokemon causing it to stumble back in pain. Surge looks at his tired pokemon and begins to run, Poli grabs Electrabuzz who looked like it was charging for another attack and began to spin round and round, Poli hurls Electrabuzz into Surge with a Seismic toss attack knocking both over the deck and into the sea.

…

Red smiles at the police officer from under his huge towel as the last of the sailors is put in the back of the police van, Surge couldn't be found but all in all it is a happy ending. Red looks at all the pokemaniacs who are hugging their pokemon and welcoming them back.

"I had immense fun with your Pikachu and your Poliwrath looks so good after evolving…have you seen my Abra?" asks Howard fervently as he looks for his little psychic pokemon.

"There are no Abras aboard but perhaps this can help you" said Red with a smile as he hands the one unclaimed pokeball to Howard, Howard looked bemused as he released the pokemon inside, the Alakazam smiles at Howard and hugs its trainer as Red begins to laugh at Howard's shocked expression.

To Be Continued…


End file.
